Flowering Petals
by Krylancelo
Summary: Syaoran remembers his past experiences and wonders if he can let go to follow a new path or will he be sucked up into the flowers that have already been trampled? Seishiro more in later chapters.
1. Prologue

_**Flowering Petals**_

_**Chapter 1: Placed in My Mists**_

A small child lays unconscious on the ground. His body is bruised and bloody from a group of harsh children. Brown hair was matted onto his forehead and a shadow soon descended over him.

"Tsk. Your too gentle, Syaoran -kun. Letting those children walk all over you over and over again. Are my lessons held in such distain now?" A tall man with black hair asked, his brown "eyes" curiously regarding the boy.

A small groan was heard before Syaoran rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself to his feet. The man made no attempts to help him up but instead, looked on with an air of superiority.

Similar "eyes" looked up with strong determination that lit them up from the heart.

"Mr-.. Father always says not to hurt anyone but to only use self defense. So I didn't do anything except.. run." The boy whispered, his bottom lip trembling. He was hurting, but wouldn't say so.

"You lack the ability to know when to use that 'self defense'. Give up on forcing yourself to be so appeasable to others, you aren't. Place your trust in yourself and in no other, and you might survive." The man resolved, his eyes intent on the boy's.

"In myself and no one else. Isn't there… no other way, anyways?" Syaoran whispered, his past experiences flooding back into his mind.

The man smirked and nodded slightly.

"Good. You understand exactly. Trust only yourself and.." He placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder, not caring if the boy was wincing in pain.

"Give me your all so one day you can be strong."

"Yes, Seishiro-san."

Note: A small introduction chapter, and you'll know who my two main characters are for this story. Hopefully will have a nice amount of chapters soon, and I'm working on the second one. Tell me if you like.


	2. Chapter 1: Given Time

_**Flowering Petals**_

_**Chapter 1: Given Time**_

"Seishiro-san." Syaoran whispered, as his brown eyes flickered open. The 16 year old boy slowly turned his head to look at the small camp that everyone had made. Sakura hime laid in the space under a huge willow tree while Kurogane-san and Fye-san both stood watch a few feet away. The fire they had made was now just a few burning embers, giving off little warmth.

To the boy's immediate left bounded Mokona who looked on with surprise now that Syaoran seemed to be awake.

"Mokona senses that Syaoran-kun is sad." The fluffy creature said, before hopping right in front of his face.

"Ah… I'm alright Mokona. Don't worry about me." Syaoran said, trying to be reassuring. "Really, Mokona."

"Mmmm, one of Mokona's 108 hidden abilities tells me Syaoran-kun is lying to Mokona!"

Syaoran sweat dropped and fidgeted with his cape which was around him like a blanket.

"Well…"

"Well!" Mokona prompted, and Syaoran shook his head when Kurogane looked in their direction.

"Well, you shouldn't be worried about me. It's nothing to concern your self with." Syaoran answered, a warm smile on his face as he worked to convince the little fluff ball.

Mokona swayed side to side and then seemed to almost wilt.

"I guess."

* * *

2 hours later everyone was up and awake. The world they were currently in seemed to have a feather but Mokona was having a hard time sensing it. Something seemed to be blocking the signal which the magical creature had no trouble sensing when they first arrived to this world.

Syaoran walked silently with his comrades. Fye was chattering with the hime a few feet back and beside the boy was Kurogane who regarded him with hard eyes. He could tell something was off with the boy today, and it wasn't boding well for them.

"Brat, just say it."  
Syaoran stopped short for a second, and then turned his eyes to stare up into Kurogane's red ones.

"Ah, what?"

"Just say if something's wrong. You've been acting off since we got to this world and its been getting worse by the hour. So just say it." Kurogane gritted out, and then he grabbed Syaoran by the arm to keep him walking.

"Ah, Kurogane-san!"

"We don't need them worrying about this."

"Oh, alright."

Kurogane let go of the boy's arm but kept his eyes on Syaoran the entire time they were walking.

Red eyes widened when the boy in question collapsed to the ground.

"Seishiro-san." Syaoran whispered as he slowly awoke from a deep sleep. The small group of travelers, which consisted of a princess, a warrior, a mage, one magical creature, and finally, Syaroran, were all huddled around a small camp fire.

Sakura-Hime smiled over at Syaoran and removed her hand from his forehead.

"It looks like your fever is finally starting to go down. We've been worried Syaoran-kun." She said, her eyes bright with concern.

It took the boy a few moments to open his brown eyes and focus on the green ones that belonged to his hime.

"Ah.. I'm sorry I worried you all." Syaoran said hoarsely. He had been sick? The 16 year old boy couldn't recall having felt that way. Though he did remember something about…

"Ne, ne! Syaoran! Fye wants to know how your feeling!" Mokona said, knocking Syaoran out of his thoughts.

"I-I'm alright Mokona."

Syoran slowly pushed himself from the ground and stood on shaky legs.

He wondered what had happened and could only think it was strange. He had not remembered feeling ill at all.

* * *

It took me a while to update and it is still more like a small teaser at the moment. I'll write more if people show interest, or at least I'll udpate it. Thanks for the reviews! 


End file.
